From Primo to Decimo
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: From past to present, their love hasn't changed that much.  KnucklesXLampo, AlaudeXGiotto, G.XAsari, 33L, 1827, 8059.
1. Primo Family

"Oi, Knuckles."

The priest turned on his heel to look back at the young lord, his muttered prayers stopping short. "Lampo, what happened to you?" His guttural voice displayed curiosity instead of the horror any other might have spoken with.

The green-haired teen paused and looked down at himself. His white tunic was streaked with dirt and his dark blue tights were torn in places, revealing bleeding flesh. He sighed regretfully. "Vongola sent me to war. I've just returned to tell him that the enemy is retreating."

"YOU HAVE BEEN AT WAR?" Knuckles looked at him with wide honey eyes. "Why did I not know of this? I could have extremely prayed for you!"

"I guess it slipped my mind to tell you." He looked away, pale blue eyes mirroring that it _might_ have been a little more than that.

He decidedly didn't tell Knuckles that Giotto had all but kicked him out the front door when he had whined that he might _possibly_ be changing his mind about leading a war. He also didn't tell him that, up until that day, he hadn't known of it himself.

"THAT IS EXTREME!" Knuckles slapped a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the young lord's wince. "I thought you were out purchasing milk this whole time!"

Lampo stared blankly at him. "I've been gone for seven months."

"… Huh…" Knuckles scratched his temple. He looked from Lampo to the bible in his hands and then back. "… I will pray for you now!"

"Goodness… I've already returned th- OUGH – !"

The former boxer was now dragging him down the hall, his bandaged hand tight around Lampo's delicate wrist. "Where are we going? You should know better than to handle a lord so roughly!"

Knuckles literally threw him through a doorway into a random lounging room, the door clapping shut behind them.

Lampo luckily landed on a well-placed couch; that, or Knuckles had thrown him excessively far. Considering how far the piece of furniture was from the door, the young lord chose the latter and shivered at what that could have meant for him had the fixture not been there.

A bolt slid into place and then they were locked in by the priest's own doing.

Lampo carefully edged up the couch and onto his feet, slipping behind the furnishing. "Knuckles… whatever praying you are thinking of doing, I will do just as well without it." His pale blue eyes widened when the man stripped out of his Catholic priest wear.

His hand went up to the collar of his tunic, holding it protectively. All too suddenly, Knuckles was there, a small grin on his lips as he looked down at the first thunder guardian. "Let us pray, Lampo!"

"W-what does getting naked have to do with p-praying?" Lampo was pushed into a wall, Knuckle's one thigh pressing between his own. "G-goodness…"

Knuckle's grabbed both his wrists in one hand and held them above his head. "We are going to pray like lovers TO THE EXTREME!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"I don't understand why I'm here. I never agreed to be one of your 'guardians', Giotto." Alaude walked at the side of the Vongola Primo. His icy blue eyes were sharp on the other man, his pastel blonde hair swaying slightly with every step.

Giotto offered a patient smile. "I know, Alaude." By his tone alone it was obvious that this was a reoccurring argument that he had long since stopped getting riled over. "Nonetheless, I would like to thank you for how you have helped us."

"Tsch. I don't need your gratitude. Unlike you, I have things to do and I would like to get back to doing them."

Giotto turned his head to look at his frowning cloud guardian (or so they had dubbed him though he still had not openly accepted the title) and lowered his eyelids over his fiery orange gaze; he allowed his lips to curve more softly and for the flame in the direct center of his forehead to diminish for the first time in a very long time.

He took his gloves off and slipped them into a hidden pocket located in his sleek black cloak. "Alaude, if I may be so forward…" His bare hand caught on the other man's tie, tugging it free from his trench coat. "I think you will enjoy this sort of… 'gratitude'."

The secret intelligence bureau leader narrowed his eyes which had sparked with understanding and something darker, headier. "Is that so, Giotto? And if I don't?"

The Don gave up on trying to hide the fact that he was leading his lover of three years to his bedroom and instead let himself be shoved into a randomly placed closet. When the door was forced shut behind them, there was no light to illuminate their actions. "Than I suppose you will have to exact your own sort of gratitude from me."

Even in darkness, Giotto knew his strongest guardian was smirking. "I was planning on doing that to you anyway."

"Of course you were."

Hands somehow found their destinations and stripped them both.

Giotto's fingers played with the handcuffs hanging from a loop in Alaude's slacks before wandering up his back to where a gun rested snugly in its shoulder strap.

Alaude was finding a number of weapons himself, including a dagger kept close to the Don by a thigh holster. There was a pistol at Giotto's lower back.

Lips found lips without mistake. This was obviously something the pair had done often, something well-practiced and almost a perfect skill and yet there was no boredom, no laziness that suggested that they were tired of this passionate act.

"A-Alaude…" Giotto arched as his guardian slipped into him, his eyes sliding shut with the pleasure and pain of being penetrated. "Alaude…" He gasped.

"Giotto." His strongest guardian growled back. "Don't call my name unless you have something to say." There was a mocking edge to his voice, a tone that stated that Giotto could call his name all he wanted and there would be no repercussion.

They began a rhythm. Alaude pushed forward and Giotto pushed back. Alaude tortured Giotto's chest with his tongue and Giotto's nails bit into his back as he panted into the man's hair.

And always Giotto was whispering his lover's name. "Alaude… Alaude! A-Alaude!" Whispering it because everyone knew what would happen if you spoke in a loud voice near Alaude, a man known for his solitary and silence.

Giotto came a moment after feeling Alaude's seed beat his prostate, body tensing and inner muscles rippling around his guardian's length. "A-Alaude!"

"Giotto…"

They took long, long moments to collect themselves, just lying against each other. "… So, Alaude…" Giotto swiped his tongue over his lips, a smile curving them even in their pitch black surroundings. "Do you accept my 'gratitude'?"

Alaude released the Don and felt around for his clothes. "No."

"Oh? Than however will I express my appreciation of everything you have done for us?" Giotto wasn't so quick to search for his clothes, taking a minute longer to bask in the sensation of feeling his lover's seed slip down his inner thighs and wiping away his own orgasm from his abdomen.

The door opened, spreading light on the two figures.

Alaude had successfully found his pants but the rest remained scattered on the floor. His icy blue eyes were focused predatorily on Giotto's lazy sprawl.

A leer that would have made any lesser man piss their pants and run home screaming for their mommy was directed at the Don. "If you would follow me to your room, Giotto –" He obviously wasn't asking. "– we will go over the details together."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Asari Ugetsu sat with his legs folded beneath him, his lips on his flute and his fingers dancing over the slots. Music, soft and gentle, flowed from the instrument, so beautiful that anyone within hearing had the urge to pause and reminisce on better times elicited by the harmonious melody.

"I thought you gave it up."

The melody breathed to an end, in no way abruptly or sudden. Asari opened his eyes from where they had fallen and placed the flute in his lap. With open friendliness, he turned his head and smiled pleasantly at his guest. "Ah. Giotto gave me this as a gift!" He brushed his fingers along the instrument. "It is mine from before; I am surprised he managed to find it."

"You shouldn't be." G. pushed himself away from the entrance into the Japanese man's room and took a seat next to the rain guardian on the bed mat. "Primo would never be so callous as to make his guardians choose between their passions."

"Ah, but he did force Lampo into war."

"The coward had to grow up one way or another." The right-hand man instantly defended his long-time friend.

"Hah hah! I wasn't insulting Giotto, G.; I would never be so cruel."

"Hmph."

A silence descended.

"… If I may request such a thing, I would like for you to play with me."

G. sputtered, cheeks flushed bright red.

"You have such a dirty mind, hah hah!" Asari poked his forehead. "I was requesting for you to play the piano as I play my flute."

G. batted his hand away, scowling in the opposite direction. "Of course I knew that! I was thinking of a woman I had slept with recently and your words brought up fresh memories." He spoke smoothly yet his face was still flaming and he was pointedly not looking at the Japanese man.

"Is that so?" Asari's voice had gotten lower, a teasing murmur. "May I ask what you and this woman did together?"

"We slept together! What, do you want the dirty details?" G. continued to argue with a cool, level tone that dishonestly said that he was in control of the situation.

"If there are any, please."

"What do you mean, _'if there are any'_?"

"Hah hah! Is it not obvious, G.? I do not believe your tale."

"Why is that?"

Asari's hand slipped onto his lap, his touch as gentle on him as it was on his flute. "When I said 'play with me', you developed this."

"Again, I was remembering a very passionate night with a woman!"

"Than why have you not tried to beat me for touching you in such a way?" Asari was too shameless, watching G. from the corner of his half-lidded eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "Please forgive me for such, however I consider you a liar."

G. gave up the fight for the lie. "If you do not stop touching me like that, –" He instead began in a low voice that bordered on a growl. "– I will play with you and no musical instruments will be involved."

"I accept those conditions." He was left with no time to consider – had he wanted to consider, that is – changing his answer before he was being pressed into his bed, his flute to one side of the mat and G. bearing down on him as such was his element.

And just like that, such as it was rumored, the gentle and calming rain was turned into a violent maelstrom by the touch of the storm.

* * *

Author's Note: You read that right. I just made a story on the Vongola Primo family. And, yes, Knuckles was indeed molesting Lampo.

Do you all love me nonetheless?


	2. Decimo Family

"Oi, LAMBO!"

The teen jerked at the loud voice. "… Why do I feel as if I am about to be very painfully assaulted?"

Had he looked behind him towards where the voice had originated from, he would have seen Ryohei running towards him at an uncontrollable speed.

"… Goodness, the feeling is getting strong – ER – !"

The pair toppled over onto the ground, only Ryohei saving the younger male from connecting with the unforgiving floor by twisting his body around in mid-fall.

Lambo ended up on Ryohei's bare chest, his sable black locks forging a shadow over his watery emerald eyes. "Tol-er-ate…" He breathed to himself, uncomfortably aware of how strong Ryohei's arms were around his waist, of how little air there was in his lungs. "Tol-er-ate…"

"I missed you TO THE EXTREME!" The sun guardian howled with laughter. "Now you're home again!"

Lambo looked up at the white-haired man with a teary gaze. "I-I was only getting milk…" He held up said carton, luckily undamaged. "I've been gone 15 minutes."

"YOU WERE GONE TOO LONG!"

"Gah! O-okay!" Lambo bit his bottom lip. _'Ryohei's scary when he's excited… WAIT A MINUTE.' _He somehow managed to pale and blush at the same time. He shifted himself somewhat against the boxer and – "Ah!" – found to his shock that there was _indeed_ something massive poking into his thigh. "Goodness, Ryohei…"

"Hah hah! I was getting ready to welcome you home!"

"What?" Lambo now took in Ryohei's attire more carefully. Originally, he had thought he had arrived just after Ryohei had been leaving the gym. Except… "GOODNESS, WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?"

He hadn't realized that that something 'massive' was not hidden by any material.

"And why are you running through the halls naked?" Lambo sat up, legs sliding onto either side of Ryohei's hips. "Someone is going to _see_ you!" He was on the verge of tears.

'_If Stupid sees this, he'll beat me to a blood pulp! If Hibari sees this, he'll bite me to death! If Vongola sees this – … He'll do something evil, I just know it! And if Mukuro or Chrome sees this…' _The thought alone made him shudder. The horror of the idea of it was too much. _'What if the stingy bastard comes by? __**I'll kill him**__. What if any of the girls come through?' _His mind was a whirlwind of everything that could happen.

"You're too tense, Lambo!" Ryohei put his rough, bandaged hands on the teen's hips and rolled Lambo's lower body against his.

The friction shot every concern Lambo had to hell. "M-mah!" _'Goodness… if any of that does happen, I suppose I will just have to use my charming personality to make them go away…' _Of course he wasn't thinking straight or else the absurdity of that thought might have hit him… _might_ have.

"Hmph! That is an extreme face!" Ryohei stared up at him with incredibly fierce gunmetal grey eyes. The focus he had on Lambo's could have only been rivaled by the focus he showed when it came to boxing. "Why are you still wearing clothes?" He sounded honestly curious as to why Lambo was being modest in a hallway in which could be accessed by a very large number of people.

Lambo, however, was too far gone to remember that. "I-I don't know… Would you be a dear and help me solve this problem?" His earlier shyness and horror had worn off and now he reverted back to _Lambo_, the great seducer of people.

He gave his partner a sultry look, both emerald eyes opened partway. He rolled his shoulders and his black coat slipped off his shoulders, catching at his elbows. "It suddenly feels rather constricting…"

Ryohei was only too eager to assist.

Clothes were actually _ripped_ to pieces, leaving Lambo as bare as his lover.

He was taken off the man's lap and pushed against a wall. Ryohei kissed a fiery trail down his back, licking and nipping along the way. When his mouth descended on Lambo's supple ass, he sucked on the flesh, making the teen squirm. He dropped to his knees for better access.

His tongue lapped at the small hole hidden by the full cheeks. "I'm extremely turned on right now!"

"Ah, aaah…" Lambo's eyes widened as he felt the pink muscle slip through the puckered entrance. "Ryohei!" He spread his legs further apart, aided by (no, _forced to by_) his lover's hands on his inner thighs.

Looking over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed and tears glistening in his eyes, to meet his lover's gaze, he was instead welcomed by the intense (more like _extreme_) expression of concentration on the sun guardian's face as well as the sight of him jerking off in time with every thrust of his tongue.

He whimpered nearly collapsed then and there. "R-Ryohei!" He cried out, bucking his hips into the friction the wall offered as well as the intrusion his lover was committing.

Hands grabbed his waist in a bruising grip and Ryohei's heat blanketed his back.

He turned his head again, mouth seeking mouth. His lips were captured in a clash of tongue and teeth, a mini-war that he lost with no qualms. He tasted salt and copper as Ryohei dominated him.

"AAH!" He bit down on the boxer's bottom lip, purely by accident. _'Too fast… goodness, too fast…' _

Ryohei was already moving, hands on Lambo's hips moving him in time with his every thrust.

He stole every one of Lambo's tears as they fell from his eyelashes, grunting with the pleasure.

His one callous hand grasped Lambo's length and began pumping.

"A-ah!" Lambo clawed ineffectively at the wall. Pleasure was overcoming pain. He was meeting Ryohei's every powerful thrust of his own volition, panting and whining right along with his lover. "R-Ryohei… Hah ah…"

"Lam-bo! Nn!"

Their combined orgasm was almost violent.

"WAAAH! RYO – !" Lambo came across his belly and the wall, going limp. He felt liquid heat bathe his prostate, as thick and heavy in his body as cream.

"LAMBO!" Ryohei's yell was louder than Lambo's scream, jaw snapping shut with an audible clack. He continued to hold onto the teen with a bruising grip.

They were lost in the aftermath, tension leaking away with the healthy bout of lovemaking (Ryohei called it lovemaking even though Lambo had the stubborn belief that lovemaking was a term used for gentle sex instead of rough fucking against any and every object to be found nearby when in the mood).

"That was…" Lambo tried to find a good word for it.

"EXTREME!"

"I'll say!"

Both Ryohei and Lambo went stone cold with shock at the third voice.

"LUSSERIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ryohei, ever the gentleman, tried to shield's Lambo's bare body by squashing it between his own and the wall, his arms an iron cage around him.

The perverted Varia member just continued to hold his video camera up, his cheeks sprinkled with color. "Oh, no reason… Waah~ Ryohei, you should let me join in~! – !"

He collapsed, passed out and a bleeding gash in the center of his forehead.

Unable to breathe, Lambo wasn't able to voice his opinion on how he felt about Ryohei using his milk as a weapon.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"How was your trip to Greece, Hibari?"

"…"

"I hear the weather there this time of year is just perfect."

"…"

"Ah, but that must mean there were a lot of tourists there…"

"…"

"Did you gather any information from our contacts there?"

"Why are you trying to strike up conversation with me, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari cut a glare towards the brunette.

Tsuna looked up at him with nothing but innocence in his caramel eyes. "It has been a whole year since I last saw you face to face and you seem to have this _thing_ against calling. I am just trying to catch up."

Put that way, his actions sounded reasonable.

Hibari's glare only intensified, slate blue eyes deadly on the slim Don. "Does this 'catching up' have anything to do with you holding my hand?"

"Hm?" Tsuna lifted their joined hands to eyelevel, as if he needed to see their entwined fingers to remember committing such a deed. "You mean you didn't do this?"

The skylark's body language just _growled_ 'don't mess with me, herbivore'.

"I'm being serious!"

The deathly aura grew, encompassing Tsuna.

"I honestly don't know how this happened!"

Tsuna was choking on Hibari's absolute rage, the cloud guardian not even touching him – _yet_.

The Don tried to take his hand away, certain that any longer with their appendages touching and his would suddenly disappear.

His efforts came to naught when he was unable to remove his hand. As a matter of fact, the grip on his fingers seemed to _tighten_ the more he fought to retreat.

"See!" He pointed at their conjoined limbs. "You _are_ the one doing it!"

"If you do not shut up, – " Hibari began in a low murmur. "– I will bite you to death."

Tsuna's jaw snapped shut audibly. "… Why are you trying to kill me with your resolve flame if you're the one holding my hand?"

A razor-sharp smirk slit Hibari's handsome features. "Because it amuses me to watch you panic like you did when we were teenagers."

"… That is just _cruel_, Hibari." Yet there was an answering smile – albeit less terrifying – on his soft lips. "Are you saying you like me better when I was no good?"

"No." The answer was immediate and stern. "You were too weak and herbivorous. You offered no challenge such as you do now."

"That is… touching, Hibari…" And it actually was. "… How was your trip to Greece?"

"_Tsunayoshi_, silence."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"What are we doing here, Yamamoto?" Gokudera stared coldly at the rain guardian, jade green eyes iced over.

Takeshi didn't acknowledge the death-glare, instead gazing out across the field before them with a strong air of pride. "Hah hah! You said it was my turn to decide where we went on our date, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." He silently cursed himself for allowing such a catastrophe. "_This_ does not count as somewhere to go on a date."

"It doesn't? Why not?"

"This is a _baseball field_." Gokudera was visibly pissed.

"Yep!" With ease, the taller of the two sidestepped his absolute hatred and stepped onto the grass, stealing in a deep breath of air. "The coach said I could use the stadium for tonight!"

"Great. Let's turn this into a real date and see how long it takes before the whole thing crumbles to the ground." Gokudera went for his Vongola box, ready to have Uri destroy the waste of land.

Yamamoto's expression made him pause; it was a cross between doubt and hope. "… You really don't like it?" The Japanese man scratched the back of his head uncertainly. "Hah hah… I guess I kind of got really excited… We can go somewhere else if you want…"

'_DAMN YOU TO HELL!' _That was the thought repeating itself endlessly in the silverette's head. "No. We'll stay here." That was what he said aloud.

As much as he despised their location, he had told Yamamoto that it was his turn to pick where they went on their next date. After having dragged Yamamoto to the opening of a new restaurant where everyone had been dressed in diamonds and pearls, silks and satins, and where everyone had looked at the obviously uncomfortable rain guardian – not knowing his position in the mafia or that he was even in the mafia – with distaste as if someone had just brought in a dirty mutt (Gokudera being that someone, though no one had had a problem with him seeing as how he had fit himself right in like a lost puzzle piece), Yamamoto deserved to pick a place he was okay with.

At the memory of their last date, Gokudera's anger began to boil again. Yamamoto had never once complained during the three hours they had been there, even though there had been nothing for the energetic man to do except glue himself to any passing by waiter or waitress. Yet even the employees had deemed him less than them and Gokudera could still remember the hurt that had shown in Yamamoto's amber eyes.

"Here is just fine."

His lover's gaze brightened. "Really? Alright!" He grabbed Gokudera's hand in his own, pulling the slightly smaller male with him. "I have everything set out, don't worry!"

"What – !" _'How didn't I notice that before?' _

At the pitcher's mound was a picnic set out, complete with the red and white checkered cloth and woven basket bulging with food.

Yamamoto pushed Gokudera to sit down on the blanket and eagerly pulled out the food.

The more he pulled out, the more impressed the silverette became.

There was homemade bread, tart grapes, bel paese cheese, lemon parsley pasta, strawberry budini, Sicilian-style pizza, grissini breadsticks, ricotta cheesecake with mixed berry topping, and –

"Is that Chianti?" Gokudera stared at the wine bottle Yamamoto held.

"Yep!"

"That's Tuscan."

"Yep!"

"… You did all of this for me?"

"Almost! I had to have Kyoko and Haru help me cook the food."

Gokudera felt… _moved_. "Yamamoto."

"Ah?"

"Put the food away."

"Why? I was just taking it out –" A fiery kiss ended his complaints.

"Put. The food away. Now."

Yamamoto stared at him, that rare expression of overpowering lust darkened his eyes till they almost looked red. "… I have a better idea, Gokudera…"

Two hours later, returning to Vongola HQ, Gokudera was hard pressed not to squirm.

"I was right!" Yamamoto cheered from the driver's seat. "Food does taste best when it's off of Gokudera!"

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, Ryohei 'loved' Lambo into a wall. I had to do it! Have you ever tried to find RyoheiXLambo? If you haven't, let me tell you know that it is _impossible_.

As for Hibari and Tsuna… I rewrote that chapter tree times, each of them with a completely different plot. I'm sorry if it sucks, but it was all I could come up with.

… And, yes, Yamamoto did eat off of Gokudera. … THIS IS THE END! Of this story, at least. Show me love, please?


End file.
